


Meeting in Real Life

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Series: all sports the same [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: ...rarepair, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: After talking for a while over Line, Kenma finds the perfect opportunity to meet up with his mysterious internet friend.Written for Kris, because Kris is an enabler. Thanks.





	Meeting in Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> mikey, posting two (2) fics?? its more likely than u think

**applepi:**

**t2hajime:**

**applepi:** hajime    
**t2hajime:** ????   
**applepi:** im coming to chiba tomorrow   
**t2hajime:** !!!!!   
**t2hajime:**

**t2hajime:** what for?

“You look like you’re in a good mood.” Teshima said, shocking Hajime into almost dropping his phone. “Is that boyfriend of yours coming?”   
“He’s not my boyfriend,” Aoyagi replied, despite having talked so delightedly about him the past few days. “But he’s coming.”   
“How nice,” Teshima said, smiling at him. “Tell him I said hi.”

Aoyagi shot him a look, which almost clearly said  _ You’re just using me to talk to Kuroo _ . Teshima had never felt this called out in his entire life. He put a hand over his heart, anyway, pretending to be hurt as Aoyagi turned back to his phone.

**applepi:** we’re actually doing a practice match with a team in chiba   
**applepi:** but we’re here long enough for me to come see you   
**applepi:**

[](https://static.tumblr.com/a3179cf62062b773364affa17ccd35ad/2ctqyww/lHMomu446/tumblr_static_39vrr4pg9fac8c44gwgkw40sk.png) ****  
**applepi:** that is if u want me to   
**applepi:** i know we’ve only been talking through line + acnl so if you dont wanna see me in person thats ok   
**t2hajime:** !!   
**t2hajime:** i want to see you   
**t2hajime:** also junta says hi   
**applepi:** kuroo says hi back   
**applepi:** but lets meet    
**applepi:** maybe saturday?

“Saturday’s a good time. We’re training in the morning, right?” Teshima said. “If you wanna impress him, then you absolutely have to look like you’ve been training.”

Aoyagi shot him a concerned look.

“I’m right, though? Don’t you read shoujo manga, Aoyagi?”

Aoyagi’s look became even more concerned.

“Okay, just -- Naruko, Elite.” Teshima said, and Naruko pulled the headphones from his ears. Imaizumi just looked confused. “When is the time you guys find each other the hottest?”   
“What?!” Naruko said, jumping immediately to his feet. “I don’t find this hotshot attractive at all!”   
“When he’s sprinting,” Imaizumi said, without missing a beat.   
“ _ HOTSHOT, YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP! _ ”    
“See?” Teshima said, turning back to Aoyagi. Poor Imaizumi was almost getting beaten to death with a flustered Naruko’s helmet. “I’m sure your not-yet-boyfriend will feel the same.”   
“...Maybe.” Aoyagi replied, and turned back to texting.

**t2hajime:** saturday is good  
**t2hajime:** i have to train in the morning   
**applepi:** then we’ll meet in the afternoon?   
**t2hajime:**

**applepi:**

* * *

The time soon came for their meeting. Kenma had been oddly focused during their game against the Chiba team, and the game was won with a 2-0 match. During the Friday night, Kenma was pacing around the room he and Kuroo had been put into, fiddling with his fingers.

“Why are you so worried?” Kuroo asked, tilting his head up at the boy as Kenma worried with his fingers again, for like the eighth time that night. “You’ve been talking to Aoyagi, right?”   
“Yeah,” Kenma said. He knew, of course. He didn’t know why he was so worried. He’d been talking to Aoyagi. This would be fine. It would be okay. “I’m worried.”   
“Okay,” Kuroo said, standing to take the other gently by the shoulders. “Look at me, Kenma.”   
“Kuro?” Kenma asked, looking up at him. Kuroo snorted. “What? Are you laughing at me?”   
“No, no. Sit with me. Listen to me, okay?” Kuroo lead the other to the futon, sitting down with him. “Okay. Look at me. Look at me. What’s the worst that can happen?”   
“He hates me and never wants to see me again.” Kenma said. “God, Kuroo, you’re not helping - “   
“Hey, hey.” Kuroo said. “Listen. If he hates you and never wants to see you again, that’s his loss, okay? You’re my best friend, and I can confirm that he’ll be missing out if he doesn’t want to see you again.”

For a moment, Kenma was silent, staring up at Kuroo. A few moments passed, and then Kenma burst into quiet laughter. 

“You’re lame,” Kenma said, but Kuroo laughed as well, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “Thanks.”   
“It’s nothing. Don’t pace like that, you’re seriously gonna worry me.” Kuroo said, squeezing him tight. “Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will go fine, tomorrow.”   
“Even so,” Kenma echoed, but he let the other hug him into submission, until he was too tired to focus on it any more.

And then, the day came.

Aoyagi had texted him a place to meet up at, and Kenma and Kuroo were waiting there now, Kenma fiddling with his PSP as they waited for Aoyagi to meet them.

“So,” Kuroo said softly. “What sports did you say he did?”   
“Cycling.” Kenma replied. “Bicycle racing.”   
“Bicycle racing, huh?” Kuroo said, pointing out something in the distance. “Hey, what’s that?”

As Kenma turned to see, they sped past him -- two boys on bicycles - no, road racers - went up the hill. At the tip, one road racer stopped, and Kenma met Aoyagi’s eyes for the first time.

The PSP went clattering from his hands onto the floor.

“Looks like someone’s got a massive crush,” Kuroo teased, receiving the PSP like a volleyball. “Ow. I could have worn my elbow guards.”

Aoyagi and his friend made their way down towards them, and Aoyagi glowed at seeing Kenma. 

“Hi,” was all he said. “...Kenma.”   
“Hajime,” Kenma replied, and his friend’s eyebrows raised.    
“Hey, since when were you two on first name basis?” he said, holding his hand out. “Oh, you must be Kuroo.”   
“And you must be Junta.” Kuroo said, shaking his hand. “Kuroo Tetsurou, actually. Kenma calls everyone but me by their first names.”   
“Because you’re the worst.” Kenma said, still glowing.   
“He’s awful,” Kuroo said, still shaking the other’s hand.   
“Teshima Junta,” Teshima said, a smile on his face. “Nice to finally meet you.”   
“Absolutely,” Kuroo replied. “So, you were pretty hot out there.”   
“If only,” Teshima replied. “Aoyagi’s the legs of the team.”

Meanwhile, Aoyagi still hadn’t moved from where he was, still looking at Kenma, who had looked away out of embarrassment. Nervous, he felt his eyes glance over to Kenma’s hands, tucked deep in his pockets.

“Um -- “ Aoyagi said, about the same time Kenma opened his mouth to speak. “I -- um...you go ahead.”   
“Sorry,” Kenma said softly, and reached into his bag, pulling out a wrapped gift. “...H-Here.”   
“What is this?” Aoyagi said, opening the present.   
“...Cycling gloves.” Kenma said, shy. “They’re red, ‘cause...the Nekoma jersey…”

Aoyagi was already putting them on, and he gave Kenma a smile so dazzling Kenma felt like he was gonna fall over.

“Thank you. I love them.” Aoyagi said, and Kenma nodded, face red. “Um…” He looked over at Teshima, channeling his thoughts over.   
“How about we go to this place at the top of this hill?” Teshima said, reading Aoyagi’s mind. “We’ll lend you bikes so you can go up.”   
“Kenma?” Kuroo said, looking over at his friend. He knew how much he hated exerting himself sometimes.   
“...Yeah.” Kenma said.   
“You’re serious?” Kuroo said, surprised, and then laughed. “Well, alright. Lead the way, Junta, Aoyagi.”   
“I can’t say I don’t like that,” Teshima said, and headed over to the bike stands.

* * *

One long bike ride later, with both Aoyagi and Kenma taking breaks so Aoyagi could get pictures of the scenery, they arrived at the peak of the hill.

“Wow,” Kuroo said, stretching as he looked out over the peak. “You can see everything from here. Look, Kenma! That’s the school of the team we destroyed.”   
“Cruel,” Teshima said. “What is it that you said you guys played?”   
“Volleyball,” Kenma echoed. “Haikyuu. A sport where two teams separated by a net rally with a ball.”   
“You can’t drop the ball.” Kuroo said, knowing exactly where this was going. “You can’t hold it.”   
“It’s a game where you make attacks by connecting.” Kenma finished.   
“...Lame,” Aoyagi said, and Kenma flushed bright red. “...Joking. It was cute.”   
“You thought it was cute?” Teshima said. “Kind of sounds like something you’d say at the beginning of a play…”   
“Volleyball. Haikyuu. A sport where -- “ Kuroo teased.   
“Okay, okay, stop.”

Kenma looked over at the skyline, eyes bright with the feeling of being so high up. Aoyagi came up next to him, and then turned to look at him. Easily, he took his hand, squeezing his fingers gently. 

“Hajime?” Kenma asked, and Aoyagi was silent, just holding his hand gently. “...Mm. I understand.”

He squeezed his hand softly, and Aoyagi nodded. 

“So cute,” Kuroo called.    
“Don’t say that,” Kenma replied, “or I’ll tell Junta how much you want to get into his pants.”   
“Et tu, Kenma?!” Kuroo said, holding his heart.    
“I accept,” Teshima said. “I’ll say it before Aoyagi can, I absolutely want to get into your pants.”   
“My angel!” Kuroo replied.

Aoyagi burst into laughter. Kenma looked over at him, eyes as fond as they’d ever been, and then he squeezed his hand, laughing as well. 

“I’ll race you down,” he said, quietly, and got onto his road racer. Kenma watched, eyes soft, and then jumped on his bike.   
“Loser’s best friend buys lunch.” Kenma called, and Teshima and Kuroo snapped to attention as they started off.   
“That’s not fair!” Kuroo called as the two soared down the hill, and then laughed. “C’mon, Junta. I’ll buy lunch, and then do good on my word.”   
“Looking forward to it, Captain,” Teshima teased, and the two of them took off down the hill, towards the beautiful light of a new future.


End file.
